


King on the board

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Derek is the King of Stiles' Board, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles is Derek's mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: "Why was my name on the king, Stiles?"For a moment Stiles wanted to lie. He was better at lying to werewolves now. "The king is the one you protect at all costs."





	

"Why was my name on the king?", Derek asked one night. They had shared many sleepless nights, sitting together in the loft when neither of them wanted to be alone.

"What?", Stiles mumbled. He had slowly been drifting off.

"Why was my name on the king, Stiles?"

For a moment Stiles wanted to lie. He was better at lying to werewolves now. 

"The king is the one you protect at all costs."

He could feel his cheeks burning. For a moment it was quiet. 

"I can protect myself", Derek rasped.

"I know that", Stiles said quietly. "But the king is the most important piece on the board. Without him, you lose."

He didn't dare look up from his lap.

"I am the most important piece?", Derek asked hoarsely and Stiles nodded.

Derek's face was open and raw as he looked up. "Yeah, you're my king."

"I-" Derek was speechless.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. It's okay."

Derek shook his head. When he looked finally looked into Stiles' eyes, there was wonder in his stare.

"You are my lionheart."

Stiles snorted. The whole situation suddenly seemed ridiculous to him. 

"I mean! You are my anchor, my emissary, my ma-" Derek cut himself off.

"I'm your anchor." Derek nodded. 

"And I replaced Deaton?" Another nod.

"And your mate? That's what you wanted to say, didn't you?" He was breathless now. 

Derek looked away. "It's not like I expect you to, this isn't-" He sighed, clearly frustrated, frowning deeply. "You are under no obligation." 

Derek's face blank as he looked up again, but Stiles could see the terror in his eyes.

"Of course I am." 

Derek flinched like Stiles had hit him.

"I never wanted to, you are too young!"

Stiles reached out for Derek's hand. "Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't force me. I am not forced by fate or werewolf biology or whatever." He squeezed his hand. "I love you."

Derek made a tiny noise, before he squeezed Stiles' hand back.

Stiles smiled softly and shuffled over until he could throw an arm around Derek and nuzzle into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the delay. My keyboard broke (the i, u and r) and I typed this on my mobile.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
